A Ranger's Origin
by Lrbearclaw
Summary: The history of Lrbearclaw Twiceborn, and how he chose such an odd name for himself...


_Where do I start? Naturally the start of the story makes sense... however this may not be the case. You see, my tale it is not a simple story you can sum up with a pretty little prose or with a happy ending. You see, in real life there is no happy endings. Eventually all die... unless you are immortal. To know who I am, you need to know my past. About life on my home world... the world of Norrath..._

The fire crackled as it burned, illuminating the group and warming their bodies. The friends spoke of a recent adventure and laughed with the merriment that only a good day of adventure could bring. Guild mates, comrades-in-arms, fellowship, whatever you chose to call them, they called each other a more important term. Family. All of them had some reason they were alone, be from tragedy or by choice. The group was the most ragtag force you could imagine in all of Norrath, yet this mattered not to them. Second to the army that swore fealty to their Guild Leader, Portrich, this group was among the most powerful in the guild and had built themselves and each other into this.

The raven haired (albeit there were quite a few flecks of grey in his hair and beard) Barbarian Shaman, known as Haruddar Buzzingood, stroked the fur of his semi-transparent wolf pet. To his left was a High Elf Magician, Kaurii Sekitama, who was playing with a small cauldron trying to summon forth something rare. At Haruddar's right was the only female who was a full-fledged member of the fellowship, a Human ShadowKnight named Cenny Bloodbane, whose crimson armor was matched by her fire red hair. Across the fire from Haruddar was the fellowship leader, Lrbearclaw Twiceborn, a Human Ranger that hailed from Surefall Glade.

The Ranger was tracing the ivy design that wrapped about the hilt and base of the blade on his beloved sword "Aurora" while the other three went on to discuss pending plans the guild had of tracking down the dragon that had been haunting them as they had yet to defeat her. "_**Vish is a bitch, pure and simple,"**_ came the oddly masculine voice from the very feminine looking Cenny.

Bear smirked a bit to himself as he watched the storm energy course down the blade of his sword and could not help but say, "**Takes one to know one?"**

The joke made the friends laugh more. The Koada'Dal Mage smiled a wry grin before looking to the fire elemental "pet" of his that hovered nearby keeping guard over the brotherhood. _**"Now, you don't have to be sexist, LR."**_

There was the snapping of a twig and the four turned their heads sharply to see the direction of the sound before a rough, gravelly voice rumbled forth. **"He didn't pick on ya, Elf. How ya know he wasn't pickin' on Cenny since she might be a woman like ya."**

This made the group burst into a much louder fit of laughter that had them all holding their stomachs while the final member sat just away from the glow of the fire. Khongol Hackinemupp, Barbarian Berserker and bloodbrother to the Ranger who led the band. The Berserker sat with the head of his enormous great axe resting between his thighs and handle draped up his chest to rest on his shoulder. The man's head was turn, allowing the light to dance on his profile and show his ebony-tinted mohawk.

When the laughter faded into the night, Cenny looked to the other human and smiled a bit. _**"Well, Lrb, you know all of our stories. I think it is more than past time for you to share your history."**_

Lrbearclaw knew his best friends deserved to know, no matter how difficult it would be. His brilliant blue eyes lifted up to the heavens as he breathed out an almost silent prayer, **"Stormfather, give me the words."** Lowering his head he looked to the fire he had lit using his fire magic. "Well, I guess I ought to start from what I have figured out about my origin... you see, the nearest I can figure I was born in these fields, the Plains of Karana. My parents were farmers, friendly rivals to the Millers no doubt. I even have a guess that the farm that is now the hideout for the bandits that terrorize the land is where I was born.

**"Well, one day, not long after my birth, my parents were taking a shipment of produce to Qeynos. For all I know it may have been for the king,Lord Antonious Bayle, himself. Well, as the carriage entered Qeynos Hills, a band of gnolls from Blackburrow struck. You guys know about the gnolls, while they were crafted by the god, Brell Seris, they act like feral beasts... it is hard to believe they were once allies of Qeynos when it was forming as Oceangreen Village.**

**"Getting back on track... they killed my mother and father before destroying and burning the cart. A wandering merchant heard my wailing and screaming and realized an infant was alive, my mother died shielding me from the cruel beasts. However she knew she was not ab to care for me so a patrolling guard walked her to the close settlement a couple miles from the place of the ambush. However, the Sayers were just searching for their own son who was stolen by the beasts of Blackburrow. A sad tradition where the gnolls stole the firstborn male in their family as revenge for the family providing a haven for travellers on land the gnolls deemed as theirs."**

He sighed and shook his head sadly. **"This tradition happens even now. The family was mourning their loss so my rescuer and her defender took me the daylong journey north to the only truely safe land near. This place would become the only home I ever knew, the only place I feel at peace. Inside the Jaggedpine Forest lays Surefall Glade, a place where some of the wisest Druids and most powerful Rangers are trained from their toddling year until adulthood before being sent forth into the world to do great things."** He shifted and sat taller, prouder as he spoke of his homeland.

**"But... sometimes even home is not a happy place to be. You see, I was an orphan with no name being raised among Feir'Dal, Ayr'Dal and Humans, all who had families and were sent for training and growth, not to be raised. I was ridiculed and hated, mistreated and loathed... all because I was alone. I was called 'Boy' and 'Human' by almost all. However, one guild master took pity on me and raised me as a son. He called me 'Little Ranger' and took me under his wing. I never learned his story... but I know what matters. He loved unconditionally and showed me that you did not have to worship a god to live a life pleasing to them. He lived Erolissi Marr's message and loved all, even those that hated him and when he saw an orphaned baby... he saw a son the gods blessed him with."**

A silent tear rolls his cheek as he looked into the flames as they danced upon the wood. His friends sat in silence, a truly rare thing. No one spoke, not even amongst themselves. Instinctively, Bear moved his right hand up over his shoulder to rest his fingers on the back of his shoulder. **"When I was about nine years of age, I was practicing my tracking skill and came across gnoll and human prints. Finding this odd, I followed them and drew my shortsword. The footprints seemed to vanish into a stone wall so I stepped forward, expecting to hit the rock-face, instead I passed through an illusion and came face to face with a Bloodsaber defiler. She pulled a dagger from her crimson and gold robes before lunging for me. I ducked and side-stepped before swinging... it was the first time I killed someone. When I ****examined the body, I saw she was a poacher... poachers were after the bear of the Glade... the bears who have been blessed by Tunare for centuries. I had to stop them... I had to prove myself.**

**"Well, I snuck in deeper, moving as stealthy as I could. Sure enough the poachers had the bears shackled to the cavern walls and were searching for Mammoth, who is four times the size of the other grizzlies. I move along too, wanting to get the drop on them. Somehow, I spooked one of the cubs who cried out... only then did Mammoth make himself known... he struck out his mighty paw and opened my back with his four claws. My screams of agony alerted the guild masters to the poachers and they stormed the caves, killing all of the enemy they could find. Father was not happy with me... and then he saw me dying. I knew I was dead, my body had not caught up just yet was all. I was bleeding to death and it took all the healing spells the Druids could cast to restore my life... but I was scarred. Mammoth left his mark on me that day... even with the blessing we all have, the scars remain because I had them before the restoration magic was placed upon us. That day, I was given a second life."**

He chuckled a moment, lowering his hand. **"Well, when I turned eighteen, I was named a full member of the Protectors of the Pine, I was a true Ranger of Surefall Glade. On that day I chose a name for myself unlike all who are named by their parents. From that day on I was Lrbearclaw Twiceborn... and I like to think my three parents are watching from Karana's side proud of me. I selected my name to remember my past... Father's Little Ranger who was marked by the mightiest animal in this land and walked away whole and I am blessed as I have a second chance at for that... I live forever remembering where I come from no matter what storms come I believe the Stormfather, Karana, will guide me through."**


End file.
